Halloween's Kiss
by Miyuki O.H.P
Summary: Ciel and his lover, Marie have come upon the great holiday known as Halloween. Marie decides to make Ciel suspicious, by putting unusual things in the manor. Later, she lures him back to her, giving him a Halloween surprise. Smut/Lemon


*Ciel POV*

I was just waking out of slumber, and somehow still felt tired. I sat up, holding my head with my hand. Looking over to the other side of the bed, I noticed Marie wasn't with me, explaining why I was so cold. I sighed in discomfort; I didn't like it when she ran off without telling me first,

"She's out doing errands my young lord." Sebastian said, somehow in the room _without my notice._

"Why must you insist on doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what, sneaking up on me like a damned cat."

"Well young lord, it _is_ Halloween."

I sighed at his notion. The rest of my morning seemed to go relatively normal. It wasn't until I was fully dressed, and walking down the corridor, when I noticed something about the surroundings was off. The mansion, it had black drapes hanging from it, making it somewhat spooky. It was dimly lit, the candles not providing full light for me to see. I heard footsteps running about to corridor, but I couldn't tell if it was heading toward me or not.

Suddenly the sound came to a stop, and the warm air shifted to a much more suspicious, colder one. I thought that it was just the October season changing the weather's temperature. A cold hand placed itself on my shoulder, and I quickly turned around to face it. But no one was there.

I heard a small squeak from this mysterious person as I continued looking for them. It's not like the could've stuck to the ceiling. But I glanced up there anyway, just to make sure. Paranoia was starting to sink in as unfriendly memories attempted to wander back in my mind. I denied them.

*Sebastian POV*

Marie yelped, as I accidently poked her with my sewing needle that I was using to make decorations. We were in the same corridor, hesitantly watching Ciel's movements as he cautiously walked about the manor.

"Sebastian! Why the hell did you do that?" The tiny-framed girl whispered in her tiny fury.

"I apologize, My Lady."

"Sebastian! Look!" She pointed to a small kitten, blue-grey fur with black ears. I dropped what I was doing, to pick up the kitten and stroke its soft fur.

"I'm just going to go get in my costume for Halloween…" And with that, she left me.

*Ciel POV*

"Alright, whoever, _or whatever,_ is doing that, stop it!"I yelled to the air, heading to my study. I was walking cautiously, checking around every corner for something. But of course I wasn't afraid. (bullshit) I made it to my study, and started working on some paperwork for Her Majesty.

_Halloween._

_ The concept was strange._

Evening came, and I grew bored. I knew Sebastian was at the door, greeting trick-or-treaters. But I hadn't seen Marie all day, which did in fact disappoint me. I sipped my tea as someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said.

No one came in.

"Come in!" I shouted again.

Again, no one came in.

"Bloody hell, are you deaf?!" I yelled, running to the door and slamming it open. An empty corridor greeted me along with a small sense of anxiety. I smelled the scent of chrysanthemum, and wondered where it was coming from. I followed it to my room, slowly pushing the door open as I stepped in. Closing the door, a pair of hands slid to my shoulders from behind me, and I tried to see that person, but was restricted from doing so by that said hands.

"Shh… it's just me…" Marie seductively whispered in my ear. But the only reason she could reach my ear were the heels she was wearing.

"Just you?... Well I'd hardly say 'just'. "

She led me to sit on the bed, standing before me. She wore an extremely short black dress. One that people would find unbearably improper to wear in public, but I found it rather appealing on her pale skin. She kicked off her shoes, slowly walking toward me, lightly pushing me to lay on the bed, dominating. "Happy Halloween…" She whispered in my ear. Somehow she had taken off her knee-high stockings. She snaked her hand behind my neck, kissing me. Her other hand came to my face, lightly removing my eye patch.

"You don't need this. I love you as you." She whispered, looking in my eyes. I closed my eyes, as she kissed above my right eye. I cupped her face with my own hand, and kissed her. I flipped her over so I was hovering over, and I kissed her lips, then her jaw-line down to her neck. I searched for her weak spot, and Marie let out a moan once I had found it.

"I love you…." I told her softly.

"I love you too…"

I roughly kissed her neck, torturing the weak spot I had found . I kissed and bit it, making the girl beneath me squeak in surprise. I grabbed Marie's wrists, pinning them above her head; with one hand, I ran my fingers along her sides, sending shivers through the girl. I slowly removed the dress, sending butterfly kisses along with the newly exposed skin. Once the costume was removed, I admired the black lace lingerie she was wearing.

"How beautiful..." I whispered, running his hand over her stomach.

Marie blushed and turned her head aside, " I'm not beautiful..."

I smirked, looking down at the lovely girl beneath me. "Let me show you how wrong you are. You are beautiful. And I will make sure you never forget it."

I leaned down to kiss her, while feeling her breasts underneath her bra. I unclasped the article of clothing, and tossed it to the other side of the room. I cupped her face with one hand, licking her lower lip for permission. She let me in, as we explored each other mouths. I pulled away, and kissed her neck all the way down to the rim of her panties, leaning little love bites. I snaked back up, kissing her breasts and massaging them. Marie moaned in delight, arching her back towards me; that was to my delight.

Then I gently pulled off her panties, letting them join the pile of clothes that scattered floor on the opposite side of the room. I looked up towards Marie for permission. She gave me a small, nervous nod and I danced my fingers around her inner thigh, slightly grazing her soft skin. I felt around her 'sensitive button', earning a gasp of surprise. I was very pleased with Marie's reaction and began repeating said action a little harder  
causing her body to shiver in delight.

My fingers slid down to her opening; wiggled it inside causing a shy moan to escape her lips. I watched her reaction carefully, not wanting to hurt her, as I added another finger making Marie's eyes close. Unexpectedly, Marie flipped me over so that she  
hovered above me. She kissed my forehead, the my cheek, my lips, all the way to his neck.

My face was surely a deep shade of red, for I was not used to being dominated. Marie removed my trousers, then grabbed my manhood; I let out a moan, letting my eyes close for a brief second. I then flipped us back over, dominating over my love once again.

"I think I like it better this way..." I whispered huskily in Marie's ear, making her hum in pleasure. I pulled away, positioning myself in front of her entrance, "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded her head.

I slipped my manhood inside her, being careful not to hurt her. I knew she was still pure, a virgin, but not after she let out a cry of pain as I slid myself in further, tears lightly spilling from her blue eyes. I leaned forward, kissing away the tears.

After a few moments, Marie gave me the 'okay' to start moving. I began to slide in and out, slowly gaining speed and roughness. Her cries of pleasure filled the room, and could probably be heard throughout the entire mansion. Marie moaned in great ecstasy, throwing  
her head back, and arching her back. Our bodies tightened as they came together.

"C-Ciel!"

"M-Marie!"

I went to lie down next to my lover, panting. I pulled her close, not wanting to let her go,pulling the sheets  
over us. I kissed her forehead, her eyes slowly closing from exhaustion.

" You are beautiful, I love you..." I whispered quietly, sleep  
coming to overtake him.

" I- I love you too... I" Marie whispered back, falling asleep.

"Happy Halloween, my love."


End file.
